Twisted Lives
by AncientBitch
Summary: Bizarre adventures of a teenage girl who brings trouble or mishaps wherever she goes.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
Characters Page 1:  
  
Name: Ilena Moitira Ayasun  
  
Age: 16  
  
Race: Neko youkai  
  
Height: 5ft 8.5 in  
  
Weight: 117  
  
Eye Color: Sapphire Blue  
  
Hair Color: Blonde with hot pink streaks  
  
Hobbies: Making weapons, studying Kendo and other forms of martial arts, reading, drinking and causing trouble  
  
Intrests: Origins of ancient items, ancient cultures, forbidden arts, lost forms of combat  
  
Close friends: Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell, Morgan Lafay, Mai Valentine.  
  
Name: Trowa Barton  
  
Age: 19  
  
Race: Human  
  
Height: 5ft 9 in  
  
Weight: 147 lbs  
  
Eye Color: Brown  
  
Hair Color: Brown  
  
Hobbies: Combating, updating weapons on his gundam, going to the bar, hanging with friends  
  
Intrests: Combat styles or anything to do with fighting.  
  
Close friends: Ilena Ayasun, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Rabebra Winner, Chang Wufei, Raleena Peacecraft-Dorlian, Heero Yuy.  
  
Name: Duo Maxwell  
  
Age: 17  
  
Race: Human  
  
Height: 5ft 6in.  
  
Weight: 121 lbs.  
  
Eye Color: Blue-green  
  
Hair Color: Brown  
  
Hobbies: Drinking, eating, causing trouble, working on his gundam, Deathsycthe  
  
Intrests: Anything to do with combat, basically...  
  
Close friends: Ilena, Ayasun, Trowa Barton, Chang Wufei, Quatre Rabebra Winner, Heero Yuy, Raleena Peacecraft-Dorlian, Heero Yuy, Sally 


	2. Why me?

Chapter One: Why Me?  
  
A/n Please review my story..it'd be greatly appriciated.  
  
Disclaimer I do not own Gundam Wing...although I really wish I did........huggles her Trowa plushi Trowa....  
  
It was her nightly activity, to lay back on her bed and think about the events of the day, or even of the week, before falling asleep to the pounding beats of "The Disturbed" or Marilyn Manson. Sure, she was a little eccentric, but not much more than any of her other friends, but thinking about events really helped her make sense and she didn't give a shit about what the others thought. "Fuck them all" she thought loathingly as she rolled on to her side. Switching the song from "Down with the Sickness" to "Foresaken", Ilena was just getting into a better mood when her phone rang. Grumbling, she picked it up and gave her caller a very nasty glare through the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she growled miserably into the reciever.  
  
"Ilena! Its Duo! What you up to?"  
  
Looking at her clock, Ilena could no longer resist the urge to scream, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS MORON?!" she could hear Duo chuckling to himself on the other end of the line.  
  
"Oh come on...it's only...ooh...12:30 am..." he replied rather sheepishly. He didn't even think to check the time zone changes when he and the guys had landed at 9:30 in Tokyo. Stupid 3 hour time difference..., "Sorry 'bout that babe...I didn't check the time zone chart when we landed."  
  
Ilena's mood automatically brightened. She and Duo had been close friends since he came to Japan from America when she was 12. Now, 4 years later, they were closer than ever even though she didn't see him that often due to patrol duties on the colonies above earth. "You landed! You mean...you're home!!!!!!! Why didn't you just say so in the first place loser!" she hollared happily.  
  
"Wow! Now that is more like what I was expecting when you picked up! Oh well, yeah! I'm home, me and Trowa are taking the train up to Okinawa tonight so I can come visit! You're still living at the Doujo near the old weapon's shop right?"  
  
"Yeah! What time will you guys get in?" she checked her clock, It's 12:38 now, the train ride is about 4-5 hours...  
  
"We'll get in around 4:30 or 5:00 am...is that too early for you?" he prodded  
  
"Naw...I'm usually up by then practicing my kendo." she giggled into the phone.  
  
"Ok well we'll see you when we get in! Talk to you later Aya!" he answered her using the pet name he'd given her. Aya, from her last name, Ayasun, its so pretty I just love it...  
  
"Aight! I'll be there to pick you guys up...Luv yahz! Say hi to Trowa for me!" She hung up the phone and set her alarm for 4:00. She didn't need much time to get ready since she'd just showered before crawling into bed and the train station was only 15 minutes from the Doujo. I can't believe he's home! was Ilena's last thought as she crawled into bed and pulled up the covers, "Foresaken" still playing in her ear.  
  
Opening her eyes, Ilena stared up and noticed two very familiar faces staring at her. Screaming and jumping out of bed and landing on the cold floor, she heard the voices laugh.  
  
"Jeeze aren't you the jumpy one!" came one of the voices which she recognized immidiatly. Standing back up and launching herself full force into one of the guys she hugged him tightly.  
  
"TROWA IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE SEEN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!" she cried as they embraced. Jumping down Ilena turned to the other guy and did the same thing. "DUO MAXWELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU STUPID IDIOTIC BEST FRIEND OF MINE!!!!!!!!!!! Wait a sec...why are you guys already here?" she looked at her clock, "OH FUCK!! 6:30?????? Oh my god I am soooo sorry guys!"  
  
Both guys laughed it off as if it was nothing, which was exactly the case. "You didn't show up at the train station so Duo and I asked directions to the Doujo. It wasn't far so don't fret...come on, get dressed, we'll take you out for breakfast, my treat!" Trowa said as he put his stuff down in Ilena's storage closet.  
  
"Sure! Are you guys gonna stay with me?" she asked batting her big puppy dog eyes at them.  
  
Duo groaned, he hated when women did that, it was one of his few weaknesses and the same went with Trowa. Mr. Emotionless had a huge soft spot for tough girls with cute eyes.  
  
"Ok ok! We'll stay with you..." Duo gave in, watching the look of sheer amusment on Trowa's face.  
  
"You're too soft Duo, but yeah, we'll stay with you Ilena1" he laughed, kissing her cheek lightly. They weren't dating but she was his and Duo's best friend besides Quatre and Wufei, and they didn't see her much so they always showered her with affection. Some times a little much according to her.  
  
"Yay! Ok I'm going to go get ready to go! I'll be ready in about 15 to 20 minutes ok?" she gave them both a pleading look.  
  
"Ok 20 minutes, no more!" came both guys at once as Ilena disappeared into the bathroom, clothing in tow.  
  
Stepping into the shower, Ilena turned on the hot water only to find that it was ice cold and someone had used the last of her good soap. Grabbing a towel, she charged back into the living room of her apartment and watched as both the guys had sheepish looks on their faces. "What the hell!" she hollared!  
  
"Sorry babe. We hadn't showered in about 2 weeks and we didn't want to smell like dirty stinky man ass when you woke up, so we showered...the water should be warm again right about now!" Duo said, as he tossed his bangs out of his way.  
  
"You guys will sooo pay for this one...." she threatened as she walked back into the bathroom. Turning on the shower again, she found that the water was starting to warm up. Grabbing her other soap from the side, she proceeded to scrub herself down completely even though she had done so only 7 hours before hand. Squeezing the last of her raspberry shampoo out of her hair, she crawled out of the shower, toweled off and got dressed. Tossing her hair up into a braid, she waltzed out of the bathroom wearing her hot pink mini-skirt and "FaQ" t-shirt, earning her a blush from both guys. OK so they BOTH find me attractive....not good...I couldn't date them...we're too good of friends...fuck me this bites....WHY ME? 


End file.
